Romeo and Cinderella
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: Twilight se ah enamorado por primera vez, pero la Sobre protección de su hermano la hizo tomar una decisión de la que no se arrepentirá. (Basado en la canción de Vocaloid. Humanizado. One Shot)


**Romeo and Cinderella**

_-Te lo repetiré solo una vez, ¡No te quiero cerca de el!-_

_-Pero…Shinning…-_

_-Nada de Peros Twilight, nuestros Padres me encargaron de ti- _

_-¡Eso no te da derecho a Arruinar mi Vida-_

Había dicho eso con enojo y miedo, mi hermano mayor me quiere encerrada para siempre, ¿para qué?, tuve que decirle, no se lo debía ocultar pero al parecer era Lo mejor.

Todo esto empezó por haberme enamorado, fácil, pero es más complicado de lo que parece, por el hecho de tener un Hermano sobreprotector que apenas y me deja tener Amigas.

_-Solo trato de cuidarte, ¿no lo entiendes?-_

_-¿de qué Manera?, Solo quieres tenerme encerrada-_

Lo había ocultado por más o menos un año, literalmente, solo necesite una semana para darme cuenta, Él era nuevo en mi escuela, me asignaron a él para guiarlo y ayudarlo, mis amigas me apoyaban en todo, esto no fue la excepción, pero… ¿Por qué Mi hermano puede aceptarlo?

Hace tiempo mis padres habían salido a un viaje importante, pero ellos hasta ahora no han vuelto, hablamos y sabemos de ellos de diferentes maneras, pero como desearía que Shinning Armor no fuera mi "tutor".

Me mandaron a vivir con él y su esposa, Candace, quien era mi niñera, ella a diferencia de él, me apoya y no me sobreprotege, también me apoyo con lo de mi "primer amor", ella era la más emocionada, por primera vez me había enamorado, pero sabía que No debía hablarle de eso a mi hermano.

_-No Twilight, yo quiero lo mejor para Ti-_

_-Pues ojala no lo quisieras…-_

Subí enojada a mi cuarto, solo escuche como Shinning refunfuñaba y azotaba la puerta, lo que más me había enojado es que intento golpear a Flash, espero se haya ido a su casa, no quiero lo vuelva a intentar y que esta vez lo logre, ahora lo único que quiero es dormir, descansar y fingir que Nada paso y pensar que nadie lo sabe aun, que nadie sabe que me eh enamorado.

Son las 2:00 a.m y no eh podido dormir, hace una hora llego Shinning y solo me dio las buenas noches mientras creía que estaba dormida, quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón pero, debía ser al revés. Creo que ellos están dormidos y la única despierta soy yo, en la deriva de mi cama y el silencio de mi cuarto, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en mi Flash, quiero abrazarlo y simplemente No volverlo a soltar.

Son diez minutos y sigo con la mirada perdida, hasta que escucho algo en el balcón, ¿golpes? ¿A esta hora?, con cuidado abro la cortina y la puerta que da y está Allí, él se acerca de forma sigilosa a Mí y me abraza, con ternura y cariño, como si fuera el Primero.

_-Flash… ¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_-¿Acaso no te alegra verme?, espere mucho tiempo en un Árbol y no voy a irme sin ti-_

_-Claro que si…espera, ¿estaba en un árbol?, ¿irte sin mí?_

_-Iba a esperar para que nadie me escuchara y viera, y lo segundo es difícil de explicar-_

Mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido de lo normal, no puedo evitar sonreír y lo único que quiero es que el este Allí conmigo, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo beso, jamás me canso de hacerlo y jamás lo hare

_-¿Qué te parece si entramos?, no creo que tu hermano pueda sentirme Aquí, ¿o sí?-_

_-Claro que No, pasa, pero con cuidado, no queremos provocar algún ruido-_

En silencio se metió conmigo a mi cuarto, pero yo deje la puerta abierta, aun no cabe en mi cabeza que el haya esperado tanto solo para verme

_-Twilight, esto que…te voy a decir es algo…Demasiado serio-_

_-¿Q-Que pasa?-_

_-Yo espero que sepas, que te Amo, de una manera inigualable, jamás había sentido esto por nadie en lo que llevo de vida, y con esto de tu hermano…Yo no quiero perderte, daría mi vida por Ti, entonces…te voy a proponer algo, que, es una decisión de los dos y es demasiado importante-_

_-Me estas preocupando…-_

_-Te voy a Proponer que escapemos juntos-_

Con una simple frase se detuvo el Mundo, es algo demasiado complicado de entender, ni siquiera yo puedo procesar lo que me acaba de decir, una Parte de mí, mi lado egoísta me dice que huya con él, dejar todo atrás y vivir feliz con él para que nadie sepa dónde estoy y que estoy haciendo. Luego está lo demás de Mí, esa parte que se preocupa por mis amigas, mis padres, mi hermano…

_-¿Huir? ¿A dónde?-_

_-Créeme, lo eh pensado, podemos ir a donde quisiéramos, donde nadie me impida Amarte y menos demostrártelo-_

_-Yo quiero eso también pero…Nuestros amigos, familia… ¿Qué sería de ellos?_

_-Tampoco me refería dejarlo Todo, pero, no quiero que me Impidan estar contigo-_

_-Flash…Yo…me iré contigo-_

Puedo ver como una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, me abraza con cariño, no sé qué he decidido, pero puedo estar con el cuándo pase, espero haya sido la correcta. Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos tan profundos y oscuros que en tan pocos segundos me atrapan, me besa delicadamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, sin miedo me empieza a acorralar bajo de el sin romper el beso, baja sus manos a mi cintura y me hace cosquillas.

_-F-Flash…- _

Me falta el aire pero no quiero que esto termine, quiero que siga, esta noche ya no quiero límites entre él y yo, no puedo controlarme a mí misma y desabrocho poco a poco su camisa mientras el baja lentamente a mi cuello, ¿tan lejos vamos a llegar esta Noche?, siento sus labios y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido, se siente tan bien, sé que no debo hacerlo pero…Quiero.

_-Twilight…. ¿estas segura?-_

_-No lo sé, es solo la curiosidad-_

Solo me mira y se acerca mi cara, sonríe con una tranquilidad, como si nadie más existiera

_-Sabes algo, a veces…Me da miedo pensar que, no puedo estar junto a Ti, que cualquiera pudiera separarnos-_

_-Necesitarían un ejército para separarnos, aparte, no quisiera ni pensar, que hubiera sido de mi si Jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti-_

_-Tal vez no estarías metido en tal problema, es casi como Romeo y Julieta, aunque sin el odio familiar y la tragedia de Amor-_

_-Bueno, tu hermano me odia, es una ventaja y…Prefiero este problema a una tragedia-_

_-Esto es una historia de Amor diferente, casi parecida, pero diferente, ya que, nadie sabía y cuando todos saben, nadie lo entiende, ni siquiera Yo-_

_-Pero esta noche será diferente, a diferencia de Romeo y Julieta, estaremos Juntos y ninguno tendrá que Morir para eso-_

_-No quisiera que Nuestro amor se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta-_

Me mira de nuevo, con su ternura y encanto, se acerca poco a poco a Mí y rompe el espacio que lo separa de mí, nada parece igual, hace un año, cuando por primera vez me beso, sentía sus nervios, su miedo e inseguridad, ahora, solo siento su cariño, su seguridad y sus ganas de que dure para siempre. Siento como empieza a bajar el tirante de mi pijama, siento algo que jamás sentí, pongo mi mano sobre su pecho y me acerco más a él, ese sentimiento me hace querer más, que el límite que teníamos lo pudiéramos Cruzar.

Meto mi mano a su camisa, siento como se estremece, de la nada, una imagen llega a mi cabeza, a alguien más que lo haga sentir así, a alguien más dándole esta sensación, simplemente No me gusta, no quiero, solo quiero ser Yo, siento la falta de aire y quiero respirar, pero no me quiero separar de él.

_-Twilight, espera-_

_-Perdón, N-No era mi intención…-_

_-No, es solo que… ¿No crees que nos pudieran escuchar?-_

_-Sí, bueno…es solo que…me deje llevar-_

_-No te preocupes, pero, creo que, para nosotros el tiempo es Importante y no queremos que tu hermano nos descubra-_

Por un momento lo había olvidado, tenía que irme, o si no, esto sí podría volverse una Tragedia, ahora estaba yo, en medio de la madruga, con la persona que amo y la decisión de Huir a donde nadie me encuentre y que jamás me busquen.

_-No queremos que nos gane el Amanecer, pero antes, ¿estas segura de esto?, no quiero obligarte a Nada-_

_-Estoy muy segura de esto, si es contigo-_

Estoy en el balcón, a punto de dejar todo por alguien que me hace feliz, puede sornar ridículo, pero para Mí no lo es, simplemente es un Amor que quiero y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me lo impida. Flash baja lentamente y me voltea a ver, sé que está listo para atraparme y no dejarme caer, es algo de entre los dos y que nadie podrá romper, sin pensarlo, salto a sus brazos y caigo sobre él, una sonrisa aparece en los dos y nos atrapa, ahora o nunca, quiero escapar y evitar que esto se vuelva una Tragedia.

Deje una nota sobre mi cama, espero mi hermano la vea, no tenía nada importante escrito, era algo pequeño y que espero que lo entienda, tal vez pronto lo visite y a mis Amigas, pero ahora, solo somos él y yo y nadie Más.

Lo único que le escribir a mi Hermano fue…

"_No quiero una Tragedia de Amor, no te preocupes, estoy con mi Romeo, e iré a donde el me lleve_

_Con cariño, Nos veremos"_

Y así de simple, Hui sin que sepan de Mi.


End file.
